


Discipline or The Licorice Incident

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Uhm...licorice? And lemon! ;-)Somebody has been bad. Somebody will be proven wrong. Oh, yeah... and somebody is politely annoyed.





	

Discipline or The Licorice Incident  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis 

 

“Marcus, you really have no discipline,” Neroon growled, as Marcus slid his hand inside of Neroon’s tunic through the neckline, opening it with this action to reveal some bare skin and a pale rose nipple.

“As if that has ever troubled you in other regards. Or right now,” Marcus answered and then teased said nipple with his tongue.

Neroon moaned softly and buried his hands in strands of dark silk. “I’m still mad at you. You promised,” Neroon replied sulkily. And yet he responded to Marcus’ touch and started to draw massaging circles on Marcus’ scalp, totally messing up the hair.

Marcus gave an appreciative sigh and kissed his way up Neroon’s sternum, left a faint love bite at the hollow of Neroon’s throat and nibbled at the smooth chin. Hungrily he gazed at Neroon’s mouth, knowing he would still be able to taste the dessert. Vanilla and raspberry. Hmmmm.

Recognizing Marcus’ gaze and intent -- not that he had any objections -- Neroon gathered the other’s face in both hands and kept Marcus from kissing him. They had come here for a privat discussion after all and he still had to drive home the point of their momentary issue before he allowed Marcus to continue with his welcome course of action. “I told you that I don’t want you to eat licorice and yet you have to order baked apple with licorice mousse. As I already said, no discipline.”

“But you know I just happen to love this stuff and I haven’t had any for weeks! And since when do you mind me eating licorice? You never seriously complained. Yeah, sure, you said you didn’t like the taste, but...”

“Since I read it makes impotent,” Neroon cut him off.

“Impotent! I’ll show you just how impotent I am!” Marcus replied outraged. “Licorice and impotent, my ass! What a cock-and-bull-story,” he mumbled. Then he took the kiss he had wanted; the flavour of apple, raspberry, vanilla and licorice deliciously intermingling in his mouth. Clearly dominating the kiss, Marcus felt the heat of slight irritation and of arousal course through him.

When they had come here, Marcus had only had the intention to snatch a publicly inappropriate snog and maybe sneak a feel; but now he was heavily turned on by Neroon’s heat against him. Catching Neroon’s gaze to silently ask for his agreement -- and reading the desire reflected there, he pressed his growing bulge against Neroon’s groin and was met with equal hardness. He gave a few thrusts and closed his eyes in deference to the delicious, promising friction.

Neroon leaned back against the wall for support when Marcus spiked his arousal even more through rubbing against is straining cock.

The tiles were cold against his sweaty palms.

Wanting to feel smooth warm skin, Neroon opened the buttons of Marcus’ shirt, slid his hands inside to caress the lithe back and drew Marcus even closer. Their bare chests were touching and Neroon could feel Marcus’ rapid heartbeat countering his own. After all these years, Neroon was amazed that this simple experiences still invoked such almost painfully burning and tightening warmth around his heart.      

Marcus was delighted by their skin to skin contact. If he hadn’t already been so aroused, he would have simply enjoyed being held. But, after three days of enforced celibacy because of Neroon’s absence and only a rather chaste kiss at the beginning of their formal dinner, he knew what he would like even better right now. He opened the buttons of his trousers and gathered his hot length in his hand. With an anticipatory groan he started to rub it against Neroon’s stomach. Fluttering, his eyes closed.

With satisfaction and growing heat, Neroon noticed that there was nothing impotent in Marcus’s actions. Not that he had ever noted anything of the like in all their necking, fondling, groping … or other spare time pleasures. But one could never be too careful. There was after all strong evidence that licorice might have a negative effect on male virility and appetite for sexual pleasure.

Definitely no effect: they were both panting heavily, only the occassional moan resounded from the walls through their continued kissing, and Marcus’ cock was twitching against his belly.

None too soon, Marcus had also fumbled Neroon’s erection from the covering fabric and had closed his hand around both their cocks. How he had missed Neroon; his heat, his bulk, the scent! He felt intoxicated.

Totally disregarding of their inappropriate surrounding, they both started to move against each other, rubbing their erections between their bodies, thrusting into the tightness of Marcus’ fist.

Marcus had ceased to kiss Neroon and was instead watching him intently. By now Neroon was used to this staring but at the beginning he had always been slightly apprehensive. He hadn’t understood that Marcus was reading in his face, noting every frown and wince like a telepath would read his thoughts and so was able to draw out their pleasure until the unbearable. But by now he knew, and tried to distract Marcus from his control by catching and holding Marcus’ gaze. But just like now, he would never know when his eyes would close. Just like now, when Marcus took up the speed and gave a twist with his wrist at the end of each up-ward stroke and rubbed his thumb over their heads, mingling their pre-cum. Neroon released a -- only slightly – indignified whimper. He was already painfully close!  

Noting the expression of near completion on Neroon’s face and considering the circumstances, Marcus refrained from drawing out their coupling this time. Only a few strokes of Marcus’ hand later, Neroon was the first to come to orgasm and covering them both with viscous fluid. Shortly halting in his own pleasuring, Marcus delightedly watched Neroon at the peak of his satisfaction, cherishing the tiny tightening around the eyes and the long-drawn groan that left Neroon’s parted lips.

After a few moments of recovery, Neroon gathered Marcus in an even closer embrace and he felt Marcus trustingly relax in his arms, giving in to his own pleasure. His arms being occupied, Neroon started to kiss the sensitive neck and teased an ear with a hot, moist tongue, coaxing several gasps from Marcus.

Marcus’ breath went ragged with the added sensation and he almost mindlessly rubbed his hard cock against come-slick skin until he came with a shudder, the only further sound, one explosive release of breath.

Sated, they both stood panting, leaning against each other, occasionally kissing sloppily until they noticed the door open.

A man clad in a black suit entered, a hand in front of his eyes. Marcus recognized him at once and hid his wide grin in Neroon’s shoulder.

“Misters. If you would excuse me. Several guests already complained. I would suggest you exchange our generous restroom with one of our even more generous suits. I’ll be at your service.”

Marcus waited until he heard the door close behind their garçon before he started to chuckle into Neroon’s shoulder.

“Knowing your lack of restraint I should have discussed this issue at home and not at the restaurant’s restroom,” Neroon remarked dryly with a smirk. It hadn’t been the first time they had been caught in a similar situation.

Really, no discipline. Neither of them. 

 

END

 


End file.
